dragonsong2795's Challenge Files
by dragonsong2795
Summary: These are the various challenges I have thought up and have decided to issue to my loyal readers to see if any of you wish to take up the challenge and become a Fanfiction writer or already are one and wish to take one for your own reasons. Please PM me if you accept a challenge.
1. Challenges 1 and 2

Challenge Files

#1 Naruto the Civilian

Naruto upon hearing Mizuki's revelation of his secret and after beating him up. Decides instead to hand Iruka back the headband and refuse the life of the ninja and instead either goes straight into a civilian profession or spends a couple of months learning how to be a 'Blacksmith, Carpenter, butler, bodyguard etc.'

Naruto cannot go to another Hidden village but is free to leave Konoha anytime he wishes. The pairing must be connect to his job, for example he becomes a personal servant for Hinata and they end up together. Naruto eventually becomes a ninja but because of outside interference or being fired because of the events of the Chunin exam.

During the Chunin exam Naruto must unlock the power of the Kyūbi and use it to defeat Gaara either in a canon fight or one you make up.

Naruto's addition to the Ninja Roster can be in three ways, 1 He was always on the roster and the Hokage lies to him in order to allow something's like Naruto leaving the village. 2 The village council is worried about Naruto being a loose cannon and forces him to be a Shinobi and finally Naruto Voluntarily rejoins and has to sit a test of some sort, be creative with the test. (The final option must be post Chunin Exam)

Naruto can use the Shadow clones and quickly discovers their ability to transfer information, when Naruto isn't working let's say as a servant for Hinata, when she doesn't need his work for example she is training or on a mission, Naruto goes to one of the training grounds or the library or another location and either Trains his ninja skills in secret or works on his professional skills. Naruto quickly grows in both intelligence and respect to others because of this.

Naruto cannot become part of a clan unless he is marrying in, just because you work for somebody doesn't mean you are part of the family, while it is implied that the Branch House acts as servants for the Main house the Hyūga probably hire servants from trusted sources. Plus you could have Hiashi hire Naruto for the express purpose of protecting and training Hinata away from the eyes of the elders and can teach him some of the Hyūga techniques.

PM me if you accept the Challenge or have any questions regarding the challenge.

#2 Samurai Jinchūriki

Kumo kidnaps both Hinata and Naruto and on their way to Kumogakure the ambassador is killed by some wandering Samurai who adopt Naruto and Hinata, after years of training in both Bushido and Kenjutsu Naruto and Hinata become Samurai in the Fire Daimyo's Army at the age of 8 and quickly rise through the ranks to generals by 12. When they reach the rank of general their first mission is to audit Konohagakure after the Daimyo learns of some of the indiscretions of the Civilian Council and the Elders/Advisers.

Council Bashing and the Bashing of Homura, Koharu and Danzo are a must. Hinata can be cruel to the clan elders of the Hyūga and bashing is allowed for them, Hiashi and Hinata's mother (Call her whatever you want) still mourn the loss of their daughter and Hanabi wishes she could meet her 'Onee-chan', Hizashi is alive and has had a daughter since Hinata's Kidnapping, Hiashi and Hizashi have reconciled and Neji is more open and friendly. Hinata will Never return to the Hyūga clan but instead remains with Naruto. While Hinata inspects the clans Naruto looks over the Jounins and Chunins. Sasuke Bashing is a must. Naruto can be cruel to fan girls but if they lose their fan girl tendencies He will forgive them. Both Naruto and Hinata have the power to overrule any clan or council decision. They can also call in their personal companies, Kitsune Company (Naruto) and Washi (Eagle) Company (Hinata).

In Regards to their Shinobi skills, you can teach them whatever they may learn by travelling through the elemental nations. They Must know Tree and Water-walking. Naruto has also learned some foreign magic and can launch a weak lightning bolt out of his palms as a irritant or a distraction, other spells are optional and is left up to the writer's discretion as well as Hinata use and knowledge of magic.

For the Pairing it must be Naruhina, but a small harem of 2-4 girls is acceptable but there can't be any adults they must be less than 5 years older then Naruto and 2 years younger then him. Shikamaru and Temari is advised but not set. Avoid Yoai/Yuri as much as possible, if included make it tasteful. NO INCEST.

OCs are necessary but must follow some basic rules:

1. They cannot be superhuman and unbeatable, they must have some sort of flaw, like Drinking, Gambling or being Perverted(Short tempers are also acceptable).

2. Kyūbi is the ONLY demon sensei allow and is optional any demon OCs must be either allies, neutral or enemies they cannot teach Naruto anything, Hinata can only learn from summons and other humans.

3. Naruto and Hinata must be taught by at least two Samurai and one MUST be female. Naruto must have at least one foreign mage teacher with a western sounding name, French or British preferably with a personality to match, can die after teaching him the lightning bolt spell

4. Please attempt to Avoid directly copying characters from another manga/anime. Names and personalities are acceptable, for examples having a stuck-up noble named Byakuya Kuchiki, a slightly rude samurai called Ichigo or a slightly perverted adviser to the Daimyo called Yoshiharu Sagara. You may not directly copy abilities or powers, references to or basing on is acceptable. If an OC is based on a character from another anime/manga please give credit and point out the original author.

PM me if you accept the Challenge or have any questions regarding the challenge.


	2. Challenge 3

**Challenge 3: Naruto the Mage**

This idea came to me while I was screwing around and I am tempted to make it into a story myself, but first I want to see who else can take this idea and run with it.

Unlike most of my ideas, while this one has a lot of rules and is very complicated the whole purpose of the story is basically humor, be ridiculous have strange and weird magics happen, cause people to turn into toads or float for no reason, just be funny.

Basic synopsis, In the years after the Kyūbi defeat magic becomes a common place thing and the idea of Shinobi-mages is raised due to the fact that some jutsus are so powerful they can't really be called stealth anymore. Council and Clan Elder Bashing is allowed, Danzo bashing is encouraged, go light on Sakura bashing, Same with Sasuke. Uchiha clan massacre is optional.

* * *

**Magic**

The Magic users are divided into seven different elements which are then divided into to two sub-styles. Here They are listed from weakest to strongest with personality traits included: Life, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Arcana and Death. (Note. They are also listed in easiest to learn to hardest)

**Life**: Both healing magic and creation magic this style can be very powerful but also very dangerous, users are either calm collected healers or slightly hyper creators.

**Life Sub-style Healer**: Pretty much what is says on the box, they heal people similar to the restoration magic from the Elder Scrolls.

**Life Sub-Style Creator**: Using the power of life they mix and match animals to create either biological works of art or monstrous war machines, Dragons, Griffins, Phoenixes, etc. are created by this sub-style.

**Fire**: Pretty basic, fire for destruction and for forging. Pyromancers are often pyromaniacs and are hard to talk to, Forgers are often weapon fanatics and will often talk for hours about weaponry.

**Fire Sub-style Pyromancer**: As it sounds this sub-style is designed purely for destruction and setting things (People, Buildings, etc) on fire, they also have some burn relief spells.

**Fire Sub-style Forger**: Using the magic of fire Forgers create powerful weapons and armors for Shinobi and Samurai. Also has burn relief magic.

**Water**: Not so basic, divided into Ice magic and Ocean Magic. Ocean mages or Aquamancers are often calm individuals but when provoked or someone they care about is threatened they can be the most deadly of mages. Frostmancers often take a laid-back or 'lazy' view of life and the world, don't let that fool you they are often ridiculously powerful and find it difficult to actually warn people.

**Water Sub-style Aquamancer**: Aquamancers use the power of moving water to crush whatever would stop them, the most powerful can create Tsunamis that can reach for several kilometers inland.

**Water Sub-style Frostmancer**: Frostmancers use the power of water to create and manipulate ice in any way shape or form, they can freeze entire armies and leave cities buried under glaciers.

**Wind**: One of the middle strength branches of magic Wind is split into aviators and devastators. Aviators are speed freaks all the way, while Devastators often have a short fuse that can lead to unpredictable (or Predictable) results.

**Wind Sub-style Aviator**: The Aviator uses wind magic to allow various wooden contraptions like planes or zeppelins to fly even if they physically cannot fly.

**Wind Sub-style Devastator**: Devastators take the infinite power of the wind and use it to either create deadly storms or sweep the earth bare of both cities and armies.

**Earth**: The third most powerful magic, Earth magic is separated into Crystalmancers and Terramancers. Crystalmancers are often snobbish and are said to have a up their ass, while Terramancers are said to be loyal but relaxed and often ignore social norms like manners and respect.

**Earth Sub-style Crystalmancer**: The Crystalmancer can use their power over crystal to create crystal versions of objects and launch them with tremendous velocity at things or wear them are more powerful substitutes to regular armor.

**Earth Sub-style Terramancer**: The Terramancer can shift mountains, cause earthquakes and awaken volcanoes, if they so choose. More often or not they help shore up mines or rescue people from cave-ins.

**Arcana**: Ritual mages that use long incantations and ritual circles to perform tasks, they are split into Ritualists and Exorcists. Ritualists are often forgetful but very intelligent, they can be arrogant or humble often humble. Exorcists are often very forceful but this is just a front inside they are often beset by doubt, A exorcists greatest asset is someone that loves them without reservation.

**Arcana Sub-style Ritualist**: A Ritualist uses Arcana magic and ritual circles to create great barriers and prisons capable of stopping even the Kyūbi, the downside is that these take time and preparations so they can't work in a battle situation.

**Arcana Sub-style Exorcist**: The Exorcist uses Arcana magic through 'Holy' (to the individual) scriptures, water and items to purify humans corrupted by demons or to force demons back to wherever they came from. This requires a great deal of self-confidence as they must match wills with the demon, A single mistake can be and often is deadly.

**Death**: The Strongest of all magics, death magic is quite powerful but practioners must venture into death and sometimes may not return from it. Death magic is split into Necromancers and Death Acolytes. Necromancers are either full of hatred and seek to kill and enslave the person or object of their hatred or wish to be immortal and rule the world with an iron fist. Death Acolytes, are a mixture of every possible personality, the only common thing between them all is a loyalty to the purity of death, consequently they hate Necromancers with a vengeance that is often returned.

**Death Sub-style Death Acolyte/Knight/Lord**: The Death Acolyte is rare in the fact that they have ranks being essentially a priesthood that worships the purity and necessity of death, they don't condone killing, but ironically most of their magic is grand spells capable of killing whole armies, they also have the power to enter the afterlife.

**Death Sub-style Necromancer**: The Necromancer obviously uses Death magic to bring back people from the dead and enslave them to their will. Hated by and hating the Death Acolytes due to the difference in their world views. A Necromancers highest wish is to become an immortal lich and surpass death.

* * *

**Character Magic Restrictions**

There are restrictions as to what magics each character can have. Those born in Autumn/Winter often use Water, Wind, Arcana and Death magics, while those born in Summer/Spring often use Life, Earth, Fire and Arcana Magics. This isn't set however, bloodlines and major events can have an effect on what magics a person can use.

**Team Seven.**

**Naruto**, Naruto can use: Wind, Water and Death - Death Acolyte. Due to his personality and the time of year he was born. Would have been able to use life magic due to personality but due to a Shinigami being used to seal the Kyūbi Naruto's body cannot support Life magic, but he can be healed by it, He is also more powerful when using Death magic but cannot use Necromancer sub-magic.

**Sakura**, Sakura can use all magics due to her high intelligence, use of particular magic and sub-styles will affect her personality.

**Sasuke**, Sasuke can only use Fire - Pyromancer, Earth - Crystalmancer or Death - Necromancer. due to his arrogance and Avenger Qualities.

**Team Eight.**

**Shino**, Shino like Sakura can use all magics, but his logical nature would draw him to Arcana magic which is based on logic.

**Kiba**, Kiba can use Fire, Wind, Water and Life - Creator, magic. Due to his loud and brash personality, which can change once they choose his magic specialization.

**Hinata**, Hinata can use Life, Fire - Forger, Water, Wind, Earth - Terramancer and Death magic - Death Acolyte. Hinata's meek personality prevents Pyromancer, Necromancer and Crystalmancer specializations and her clan's fighting style prevents the use of Arcana magic. Hinata's feelings for Naruto (Mutual or not) and Byakugan give her a more powerful connection to Death Magic.

**Team Nine (Gai)**

**Lee**, Lee can use magic but only Earth - Terramancer or Life - Creator magic. His personality however isn't the cause but his unique body is.

**Tenten**, Tenten's nature limits her to Fire - Forger or Wind -Devastator Magics only. Her weapon fanaticism and Long-range style being the main reasons.

**Neji**, Neji can use Fire - Pyromancer, Wind - Devastator, Earth - Crystalmancer and Death -Necromancer Magics only. His personality is the main reason, Like Hinata he gets a boost to Death magic due to the Byakugan.

**Team Ten.**

**Shikamaru**, Shikamaru can use all magics except Life - Creation, Earth - Crystalmancer, Death - Necromancer and Fire - Forger due to his intelligence and laid back nature.

**Ino**, Ino can only use Arcana or Life Magic. Her clan's Mind techniques increase the power of her Arcana techniques quite a bit.

**Chōji**, Chōji can only Use Water - Aquamancer or Earth - Terramancer due to his family jutsus and Personality.

The Sensei's and everyone already at Jounin or Chunin level and above like Kabuto cannot use magic for various reasons, Primarily is the fact that their Chakra networks have become so developed they cannot create Mana or support a Mana network anymore. (**Note**, Mana which Magic is created from comes from a network similar to the chakra network but only uses Mental/Spiritual power, which is why personalities have an effect on the types of magic available.)

* * *

**Ranks and Academy**

The Academy starts at age 6 and at age 12 they start learning magic, they don't graduate as Novice/Genin (Acolyte) till age 16. Have them mix Magic classes and Shinobi classes, Every character does at least 1 class in each style of magic, have something hilarious happen when a character (Naruto) tries a magic they can't use (Life) examples could be creating an out of control monster, burning something down (Though for a Pyromancer that's normal), flooding the school. etc. Have fun with it don't be too serious.

Note Shinobi/Kunoichi-Magi have special ranks that are independent of each other.

The first Rank is the ninja rank which raises normally, through the Chunin and Jounin Exams and ANBU and Kage Initiation. The second rank is the magic rank which is raised is special mages exams which are different in each different style of magic, the one in parenthesis is the Death Acolyte Rank. Mages exams can be taken when the wielder is ready and are not set.

Also the ranks are not connected for instance, Naruto could only be a Genin Shinobi but could be a Master Mage. The ranking table show just shows equivalent power for Mage ranks and Shinobi ranks. If one of the character is an Death Acolyte just replace the mage title with the one in parenthesis.

If someone is a Expert Mage but a Genin they are given the respect of a Jounin due to being a higher rank of mage, however they still only receive Genin-Level missions.

(Low) Genin/Novice (Acolyte)

(High) Genin/Apprentice (Squire)

(Low) Chunin/Journeyman (Knight)

(High) Chunin/Adept (Hallowed Knight)

(Low) Jounin/Expert (Lord)

(High Jounin) ANBU/Expert (Lord)

Kage/Master (Hallowed Lord)

* * *

**Optional Pairing Information**

**Pairings are optional and totally up to the discretion of the author.**

IF you do, do a pairing there is some basic information.

Each style of magic except Arcana has a 'Deity' connected to it. The Deities are Lord Life, Lord Fire, Lady Water, Lady Wind, Lord Earth and Lady Death. These deities are nebulous at the start but if you do a pairing both characters must be in the same school of magic and whichever school that is the character in the pairing with the same gender of the deity must become the deity with the other partner being their avatar. If you do side-pairings this isn't enforced. Also not characters will pray to these deities.

For example you do Naruto/Hinata and you have them as Death Acolytes. Hinata would become the Lady Death Deity and you could have other Death mage characters say something like "Hinata, Bless me" or "Lady damn it" Same with the other magic styles. The Avatar in this example Naruto can channel the power of their deity and often speaks to them in their mind or dreams. They can also visit their realm, Be creative. **Remember Pairings are Optional but the Deities are part of the story **

**End of Paring Information**

* * *

**Deities**

As Stated Deities are part of the story, Each magic style has a deity, with the title being Lord or Lady and the magic style, the odd one out is Arcana in which they pray to Kami.

Earth, Fire and Life have Lords.

Water, Wind and Death have Ladies.

The characters will use the deity of their magic style both as something to pray to and as the basis for certain curses like "Lady Death's Mercy" or "Lord Fire's Breath". In this be creative, they deities can be as active or distant as you want there is no set requirements on this.

* * *

**PM me if you wish to take this story up and remember this isn't supposed to be serious it's supposed to be a funny story where just about anything is possible.**


End file.
